My Only Friend
by Touchmyotaku
Summary: Erik wasn't the only mutant in the camp he was sent to. Soon, he and Gemma, a girl who can control electricity, became friends, not knowing what the future had for the two of them. Tears, hatred, and friendship held them together, what will keep them together in the future, if and when they both get out from this alive? ErikxOC, starting at X-Men: FC. I don't own X-Men
1. Chapter 1

As some of you may see, I've started a new story, and deleted a couple. I'm just not feeling like they're out there anymore, so here's an X-Men story! I love X-Men, to be honest..

I don't own X-Men, just my character.

Enjoy!

P.S: Everything _italicised_ is German, I just feel like translating it and writing it down would be kind of tedious.

* * *

_"Sir, there's another one like him!"_ A German soldier walked into Klaus Schmidt's office, where three bodies lay on the ground and a boy stood crying with the doctor's arm over his shoulder. If possible, the man's smile grew wider as he let go of the child before him.

_"Where? Bring them to me immediately!"_

The soldier cleared his throat._"We already brought her.. She was causing trouble with another child."_ The boy, Erik Lehnsherr, looked at the girl at the entrance. She didn't look much older than him, with her light brown hair held in a hair band. The most outstanding thing about the girl was that her eyes were a light purple, like lilacs in the spring.

_"My dear, what is you name?"_ Schmidt kneeled down in front of the child, who flinched from his closeness.

_"My name is Gemma Ziegler, sir.__"_

He smiled. _"What can you do? This boy behind me can move metal."_ As he said that, Gemma looked up at Erik with curious eyes.

_"May I?"_ Gemma held her hand out as she asked for the elder man's hand. He nods, placing his hand on hers, but removed it a moment later when his whole body was shocked. Doctor Schmidt's eyes widened with curiosity as he looked at the unfazed Gemma.

_"What was that?"_

_"I don't know. It's like being shocked after your sister rubs her feet on carpet, isn't it?"_

A moment of silence filled the room before the doctor barked out a laugh. _"Wonderful.."_ He got up and led Gemma over to Erik. _"Gemma, this is Erik. I want you two to be friends while I teach you both what to do with your powers."_

For some reason, Gemma didn't like the way the doctor's comment sounded.

~*0*~

_"Since you were a good girl today, Gemma, it's time to see Erik."_ It had been a month after Gemma had met the evil doctor. Since then, both she and Erik were experimented on, and there was no hiding it.

Gemma nodded as she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. Today, Doctor Schmidt had taken a blood sample to see where the electric currents resided in her, but then resorted into cutting open her torso with such force she could feel it even after she was given a local anaesthetic. As she followed the doctor to the room where the children always met each other, Gemma saw other children her age, even younger, working outside in the rain. To her, that would be better than being experimented on, or even being an orphan.

_"Erik, I've brought Gemma. You two have half an hour before I come back. No causing trouble, or consequences."_ Gemma nodded at the doctor, who smiled back before he shut the door of the room. She walked over to where Erik was sitting at a small table and sat down on the side opposite of him.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Erik spoke up.

_"What did he do today?"_ Gemma looked up to meet Erik's mesmerising blue eyes. She sighed and rolled up her arm where a needle mark was still visible. The boy looked at her, confused. _"That's all?"_ Erik's heart skipped a beat when Gemma shook her head.

_"He cut open my stomach for 'more testing,' but I think it was for fun.__"_ That explained why she was holding her arms around her stomach. _"Erik?"_ At his name, the boy before her met her eyes once again. _"If we both survive this, can we still be friends? You're the only person I know that is actually nice to me."_

Erik's hand clenched tightly after Gemma finished her sentence. _"Of course we'll survive this, Gemma. And we're always going to be friends. You're the only one I can trust." _Gemma smiled at Erik, something that he didn't get to see a lot.

_"If my stomach didn't hurt and if I wouldn't shock you, I would hug you right now."_

_"By the way, how is that going for you, Gemma?"_

Gemma pursed her lips before speaking. _"I can make some lightning in my hand now, but I can't do much more. What about you and the metal, Erik?"_

He shrugged, telling her that he didn't want to talk about it. The two talked about a few more things before the doctor came back to collect one of them.

_"Erik, it's your turn."_ His eyes came up to meet Gemma's. _"We'll be back soon, little Gemma."_ Both Erik and Schmidt left the room, leaving Gemma all by herself. She could barely keep her eyes open now, the long cut on her abdomen starting to bother her. Getting up from the chair, the brunette made her way to a small couch that sat against a wall so she could lay down. Slowly, her eyes closed on their own accord while she waited for her only friend to come back.

~*0*~

_"You did well today, Erik. You can spend another half an hour with Gemma before going back to your work."_ As the doctor and the boy walked through the hall, Erik couldn't help but feel sad. Gemma had always been poked and probed more than him, and it wasn't fair. Soon, they got back to their meeting room.

_"Gemma, Erik is back-" _The doctor's words were cut short when he was Gemma on the couch with blood coming through the bandages and her shirt from where he experimented on earlier.

Erik could only stare at Gemma before running over to her. _"Gemma, wake up.."_ He softly shook her shoulder, and when she didn't respond, he turned back to the doctor that stood in the doorway. _"You killed her!"_ Quickly, Erik's anger boiled over and anything that was metal started to shake.

_"No.."_ Schmidt quickly walked over to the girl and picked her up to examine her. _"Gemma, my dear, please tell me if you can hear me."_ He turned his head back to the doorway. _"Some one come and take this boy away!"_

Two guards stormed in and grabbed Erik. As they dragged him out, the boy saw what lay beneath Gemma's shirt; a long cut that was bleeding too much for a closed wound. He screamed before one of the guards had to knock the butt of his gun on his head, making him fall into black.

~*0*~

_"Erik, wake up."_ A soft voice whispered in Erik's ear as he tried to sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Gemma crouching down beside him. It had been five months since Gemma almost bled to death. Both were experimented on less, but only a little. Erik could now move only small metal objects, while Gemma could take electricity from lights or anything that had it.

_"Gemma, you aren't supposed to be here, what if you get caught?"_

The girl beside him pursed her lips. _"Well, I'm sorry I wanted to see you. I heard the doctor saying that he might have to leave soon."_

_"Really?"_ When she nodded, Erik felt a little bit of hope sneak into his heart, but worry soon replaced it. _"Gemma, you should be getting back. Someone could come find you and get you in trouble."_

_"Alright, I'm going Erik. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"_ She smiled down at Erik before she left.

But he didn't see her the next day.

Soviets had come and freed the people in camp, while Gemma was no where to be seen. With wild eyes, Erik searched for his friend, hoping that she hadn't been hurt, or even killed for being outside at night.

_"Are you Erik?"_ Erik turned quickly to see a woman looking down at him. When he nodded, she handed him a piece of paper. _"Gemma wanted me to give this to you. I didn't peak at it, she said that if I did I would get in trouble." _He hastily grabbed the paper from the woman and opened it, revealing Gemma's neat handwriting.

_'Erik,_

_I'm sorry, but the doctor said he was taking me with him. I wish I didn't go, but I have no choice. Please promise me that you'll find me, I don't want to be with him forever. Just remember that you're my only friend._

_Gemma'_

Erik reread the letter before stuffing it in his pocket. _"I promise, Gemma."_

* * *

I really love Erik, okay


	2. Chapter 2

I would really like to say thank you for those who have read, favorite-d, followed, and reviewed on this story! It makes me happy to see and read your feedback!

I don't own X-Men, just my Gemma.

* * *

_~*1962; 18 years later*~_

A girl with light brown hair sighed as she set down her sketch book. She scanned the room she was in with her lilac eyes before rubbing her face with her hand. Gemma had matured, her straight hair naturally curly and stayed just an inch under her shoulder blades. Of course, she had grown taller, measuring to be 5' 3".

Gemma sighed.

The past 18 years had been hard. Learning how to control her powers, being tested and treated poorly with Schmidt (Shaw, whatever you want to call him), but most of all, worrying about Erik. Did he make it out, did he get my letter, has he forgotten about me? Questions whirled around in her head until she heard a _poof_ behind her.

"Azazel. How're you doing today?"

"Good. You should probably get going, the meeting with Colonel Hendry will be starting shortly and he wants you there." Instead of walking the short distance to where the soon-to-be-meeting was, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Of course, everyone had met with the Colonel in Las Vegas. Everyone but Gemma, because she refused to step foot in some 'alcohol infested wasteland.' It didn't bother her, not as much as it bothered Shaw.

Gemma sighed. "I guess I should get going then." As she made her way to where Shaw was, she heard that man's despicable voice.

"Colonel, you still like champagne?" The brunette sat down on a chair adjacent to the doctor, his eyes flicking towards her for a moment.

The Colonel just sat his hat on the bar as he sat down. "No, that's not what I'm here for. Why don't you just give me my money and I'll be going." After those words left his mouth, Shaw's smile vanished as he glanced at Riptide, who started to step forward, but was stopped when the Colonel pulled out a grenade.

"I anticipated this. I'll put it." He threatened as he put a shaky hand to the pin. Sebastian just smiled.

"You won't." He said as he advanced to the man in front of him. "But I will." Shaw grabbed the grenade and pulled the pin, it exploded, but no one was hurt. The energy swirled around him as he absorbed it into his body.

Colonel Hendry was shocked. "Y-you're one of them.."

"And that's not the best part. It's what I can do with it once I've got it." He tapped the older man on the chest and in no time, the energy ate him and left empty air where he was.

Gemma sighed. "Goodness gracious, what a way to end a social meeting."

Shaw looked down to me and smiled. "There you are, Gemma. Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been drawing, since I wanted some alone time." Suddenly feeling out of place with her jean shorts and loose-fitting tank top, she pulled her knees to rest under her chin. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"What's been bothering you, my dear?" The doctor sat down on the table in front of Gemma.

She shook her head. "Just insomnia, most likely." As his eyes studied her for a moment, she took the opportunity to smile. "But then again, I have been staying up later and practicing."

He smiled. "That's good. What can you do now?"

"I can show you, if you want." Gemma said quietly. Shaw nodded enthusiastically as she got up from her chair and focused on the sky. The brunette focused on the particles in the clouds, anything that had an electrical charge. Within a few seconds, small streaks of electricity struck down into the girl's palms. Keeping all the charge in her hands, Gemma whipped to the side of the boat and shot the lightning into the distance. As she turned around to face the man before her, she was bombarded with a wide grin.

"Wonderful, my dear!" In one stride he was by Gemma's side and had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "This is why, Gemma, I'm glad that I brought you with me on that day."

~*0*~

Later that evening, Gemma sat by the railing of the ship where everyone else sat and drank. Even if she didn't like these people, she still had to act like she did. In her lap was her sketch book as she drew what she saw of the city. She found that the sea was peaceful at this time of night, making it the best time to draw and relax. As she finished the cityscape, Gemma sighed as she pushed herself off the ground and made her way to the cabin.

"Herr, Doctor.." A voice floated from the side of the boat. Gemma looked over to see a man in a wetsuit. Shaw and Emma stood up from where they were sitting while the brunette just stood there, confused. The mysterious man's body structure was masculine, his hair darkened by the water.

Shaw just smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Erik Lehnsherr.." Gemma's eyes widened as she looked at the man in front of them. The boy that she knew was gone, leaving a handsome man in his wake. Her body betrayed her as her hands became numb, letting the sketch book fall to the ground.

The noise caught the attention of Erik, as his blue eyes landed on Gemma, they became soft. "Gemma..?" All Gemma did was put a hand over her mouth as she continued to look at Erik with wide and teary eyes.

"He's here to kill you." Emma's voice broke through Gemma's trance. Erik's eyes flicked over to Emma before he crumpled to the ground with a shout of pain.

"No, stop it!" Gemma shouted as her eyes went to Emma before she tried to get to Erik when she was stopped by Azazel. "Let me go!" She thrashed for seconds before the teleporter was flung towards the wall with a small explosion, leaving him on the ground, unconscious. When she looked up, she managed to see the blonde telepath catch a knife in her diamond form.

Shaw sneered at Erik. "Is that any way to greet me after all these years?" As Erik stood up, Emma rushed forward and kicked him in the chest, making him fly off the boat and into the water.

"Erik!" Gemma tried to run to the edge of the boat, but was stopped when a hand yanked her wrist. She looked back to see Shaw standing there with an angry expression.

Sebastian pulled Gemma back, only to have his free hand grab her hair so she would look at him. "You are _not_ to leave this ship, my dear." He let go, letting Gemma fall to the floor of the deck as she held her cheek.

"Do not try to move your vessel; we have you surrounded!" A loud voice came from the direction of a bright light. Shaw chuckled as he clapped his hands together. Riptide stepped forward as four motorboats were speeding towards their ship with a large Coast Guard ship behind them. With the slightest movement of his hands, winds made the boats run into each other as shouts cam from the boats when they tipped over. Shaw nodded as his group went to ready the submarine.

Drops of water started to cover the deck. Confused, Gemma looked up and saw an enormous anchor above the yacht.

"Gemma, get to the sub!" Before she even got off the floor, the chain from the anchor crashed down onto the deck. The brunette was thrown into the water as the yacht was destroyed more and more.

_'Just as I was about to see Erik, I'm left for dead? What a world..'_ Gemma thought as she drifted through the waters.

~*0*~

On the deck of a US Coast Guard ship, Charles was performing CPR on an unconscious Gemma. "Gemma can you hear me?" When he got no response, he only pressed slightly harder. "Gemma, I need you to wake up!" Charles leaned down and pressed his lips to Gemma's, forcing air down to her lungs. As he was going to start pushing on her chest again, she started to cough. Quickly, Charles helped her in a sitting position so Gemma could cough up all of the salty water from her lungs.

After her coughs resided, Gemma looked around the ship with fear in her eyes. _"Where am I? Am I dead?"_ Charles looked at her with confusion as she spoke in German.

"You're safe as of now. You're on a Coast Guard ship, are you feeling alright?"

"I've been better.." Gemma looked at Charles for a moment before she spoke again. "How did you know my name?"

Charles found himself smiling. "You're not the only one with tricks."

"Wait, is Erik here?" Gemma looked around the ship before standing up. None of the faces here looked familiar to her, until she stopped on one. He was looking away, but quickly felt like someone was looking at him, and looked her way. "Erik..?" She mouthed to the man ahead of her as he stepped towards her, and like a damn breaking, Gemma was running to Erik, who had his arms opened.

She smashed into Erik and wrapped her arms around his torso, almost knocking him over. Gemma felt his strong arms around her shoulders as they hugged. The brunette pulled back to look at his face, putting her hands on either side of it.

"Is it you? Is it _really_ you, Erik?" Gemma whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

All Erik could do was nod as smiled down at his friend. "It's me, Gemma." His voice broke as he said her name, making her smile with him through her tears and hug him once again. "I promised I would find you; you made me in your letter."

"Erik, don't leave me again, please." She felt him place his lips on her forehead.

"I promise."

* * *

Man, do I love a good scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year!

* * *

Gemma sighed as she sat up in her bed at the Coast Guard base. After what had happened, sleep avoided her mind. She sighed again, getting up from her bed and heading to the door. Quietly, Gemma looked out the door from side to side, making sure no one was spying on her as she sneaked out of her room. The clock in the hallway said that it was almost 1 in the morning; surely Erik wasn't awake now.. But that didn't stop her from walking to his door.

She quietly knocked on the door, waiting for some reply. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long, because Erik had opened the door.

He looked down at her. "Can't sleep?" Gemma shook her head. "You can come in, if you want. Can't sleep either."

Gemma walked into his room as Erik stepped away from the door so he could close it. Without warning, the brunette had her arms around her friend's neck. Erik returned the embrace whole heartily as they stood there, her face nestled in the crook of his neck.

"I have so many questions.."

Erik pulled away, placing his hands on the sides of her face. "As do I.. Why don't we sit down?" The two walked to the still-made bed and sat down, facing each other. "Where have you been?"

Gemma cleared her throat. "After we left, we went to Argentina. He met new friends and has been working on different projects, but more than ever he worked to help me with the electricity." She looked up at Erik's blue eyes. "There was so much tests, Erik.." Gemma rubbed her eye. "And what of you? Where have you been?"

"Searching for you and Shaw. Every day I looked and when I didn't find you that day, I got more anxious for the next to come. But Gemma," Erik paused as he looked at her hands, then her face. "What did he do to you? Was it like it was then..?" She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes.. I did go through things much like that.." The girl laughed humourlessly. "But the scars are the worst part; a reminder of what he has done.." Gemma looked down at her lap as she felt her eyes water.

"Gemma, it's alright." Erik put his hands onto the sides of her face again, wiping away any tears that had escaped from her eyes. "I swear, he'll never hurt you again." He smiled softly. "I'm glad that I can touch you without shocking me."

Gemma laughed. "Amazing, isn't it? Even though I was there against my will, he taught me how to control my powers.." She paused. "Erik.. To be completely honest.. I would not care to kill this man.. He took my whole family away, and then you.."

"That's something we both agree on, my friend." Gemma leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes. "You must be tired.. Why don't we retire for the night? We have a big day tomorrow." As Gemma nodded, she got up and made her way to the door. "You can stay." She looked back at Erik. "I mean, if you want.."

She smiled as she walked back to the bed and lay down. Warm blankets surrounded her as she turned over to look at her friend. Scooting closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight, as if she were to disappear.

For the first time in a while, Gemma slept through the night with no nightmares.

* * *

The noise of water turning off from the bathroom roused Gemma from her sleep. As she opened her eyes, bright sunlight greeted her through the slightly open curtains. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head.

"I would have thought that you were more of a morning person, Gemma." She lifted the covers to meet eyes with Erik, who had just got out of the shower, probably explaining the towel that he had around his hips. Her eyes narrowed as he barked out a laugh. "Goodness, you should look at your hair!" Quickly, she got up and ran to the bathroom. Her hair was so full of static, that almost all of it was standing up.

She groaned. "I hate it when this happens.."

"So it happens often then?" Gemma looked back to her friend, who thankfully had pants on now. He was grinning from ear to ear; something she didn't see often.

"It happens once in a while, only when I'm under a lot of stress.." Gemma pulled her hands through her hair, gathering all the electricity that resided in it. Snaps and little sparks of it gathered in her hands as she finished, leaving her with her always wavy brown hair. She walked out of the bathroom to sit on the bed.

"Charles' sister Raven brought you some clothes that you could wear. You were still asleep when she came by and you were snoring very heavily."

Gemma looked up at Erik, offended. "I do _not_ snore."

Erik just smirked. "Just get dressed, already."

After she had gotten dressed, the two of them walked down to where two girls and Charles were talking. The telepath turned his head and smiled. "There you two are. Ready to head off?"

They boarded the plane easily, but it was Gemma that to be convinced.

"Gemma, it's just a plane, we won't be flying for long." Charles tried to get her onto the plane as Raven and Moira get themselves all buckled in.

She shook her head. "No. I hate flying, I'd rather walk there."

Erik sighed. "Gemma, please get on the plane."

Gemma pursed her lips as she looked into Erik's pleading eyes. Sighing harshly, she walked into the metal contraption. As she passed, Erik could head her mumbling to herself.

"I _hate_ flying.."

Charles, Erik, and Gemma sat down, Gemma beside Erik, and Charles up where Moira was. Gemma was bouncing her leg and had her eyes screwed shut.

Erik looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why do you hate flying so much?"

"The sky is very far up from the ground, and there's a lot of electrical currents in the clouds because of the weather. If I wasn't in complete control of my powers, then this plane could get struck by lightning." She licked her lips and grabbed Erik's hand. Something was off about her..

"Your eyes, they're blue, not lavender." It was true; Gemma's eyes were a shocking blue, almost as blue as lightning.

She nodded. "I have a lot of electricity stored up right now. As soon as we land, I have to let it go."

"What happens if you store it for too long?"

"I once kept it for so long that I passed out and nearly caught the place we were at on fire."

Erik hummed as he looked forward. They were silent the rest of the ride, mostly because Gemma had lay her head on Erik's shoulder and fell asleep. The plane touched down to the ground, making Gemma jolt awake.

She groaned, throwing her head back against the seat. "Are we there yet?"

"We're here, don't worry." Erik smiled, shaking his head as he unfastened his safety belt. Gemma followed suit, standing up and stretching, before she ran after Erik and put her hand in his.

They walked only a few meters away from the plane to meet a man in a black suit and glasses, who had a smile plastered to his face.

"More mutants!" He said happily as he took Gemma's free hand and shook it. "I'm Agent Black, a pleasure to meet you. And you are..?"

"Gemma Ziegler." Gemma smiled softly as he motioned for them to follow. Behind Erik's sunglasses, she could see that he was on edge. She squeezed his hand with reassurance, earning a soft squeeze back.

As Raven and Charles slid into the car, Gemma looked at the car, instantly realising that there wasn't going to be a lot of room. She turned away from the car and sighed.

"You guys just love to put in my situations I dislike, don't you?"

Charles rubbed his face as he sighed. "Gemma, it'll be fine, it's a short ride to where we're going, just get in."

Gemma cracked her knuckles as she bounced her leg again while she tried to decided whether or not to get into the car. Finally, Erik rolled his eyes as he pushed her in the car.

The whole ride, Gemma glared at Erik, who simply ignored it. When she wasn't glaring at Erik, she looked at the window and tried to focus on the outside and not the fact that she was in a very cramped car.

_'We're almost there, Gemma, it'll be fine.'_ Charles voice echoed in her mind. Her eyes narrowed.

"Please stay out of my head, Charles." Gemma stated simply without tearing her gaze from the window. "I don't appreciate it when people are in my mind."

Charles muttered a sorry as the car stopped. Almost instantly, Gemma flung the door open and jumped out of the car, taking in deep breaths and releasing them with a puff of wind. The Xavier siblings looked at the brunette with confusion.

"This will only take a second, really." Gemma said as she rubbed her hands together. Electricity cracked between her palms as she pulled them apart, making all the electricity that she had been holding on to go to her hands. She flung her arms to her sides, electricity jumping off of them.

Quickly, she turned back to them and started to walk toward Agent Black. "Let's go, he hasn't got all day, I presume."

"Wait, wait," Raven grabbed Gemma's hand. "What did you do?"

Gemma shrugged. "I just released some electricity that I'd been storing up for a while. That's why I was jittery. If I keep it for too long, I could very well hurt myself or someone else."

Agent Black cleared his throat. "Welcome to my facility." They all started to walk to the doors to the building before them. "My mission has been the application of paranormal powers in military defence."

"Or offence." Erik said, earning a soft smack from Gemma.

"This guy, Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him, he's working with the Russians." Black continued. "We might need you help to stop him."

"Marvellous." Charles said with a frown. "So we're to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?"

Agent Black looked at him. "Something like that." He then led them through the building, getting odd looks from people that passed by. They soon were in a room where a model plane was hanging from the ceiling, making Gemma look up in wonder.

"It's a supersonic. The most advanced plane ever built." All eyes turned to a well groomed man wearing glasses and a lab coat. "You should see it in real life. It's incredible."

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about." Black said with a smile. "This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented young researchers.

Charles had a broad grin plastered on his face as he stepped over to Hank to shake his hand. "How wonderful. Another mutant already here. Why didn't you say?" He turned away from a mildly shocked Hank to face Agent Black.

"Say what?" Black said, confused.

The telepath instantly regretted what he said. "Because you didn't know.." He turned to face Hank again. "I am so, so terribly sorry."

"Hank?" Black said with his eyebrows furrowed.

Hank looked down, embarrassed. "You didn't ask, so I didn't tell."

"So your mutation is what? You're super smart?" Raven smiled as she walked over to a flustered Hank.

Charles smiled slightly. "I'll say. Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15."

"Amazing.." Gemma muttered as she up at Erik, who was gazing at Hank.

"I wish that's all it was.." Hank stated meekly.

Charles smirked. "You're among friends now, Hank. You can show off." Hank nodded and started to take off his shoes and socks, revealing apelike feet, making Charles smile. "Splendid." The young scientist walked around Charles to stop below the model plane. Without warning, he jumped up and grabbed onto it, hanging upside down. Gemma smiled while Erik smirked.

"Ta-da!" Hank modestly said from the model plane.

Raven smiled and looked at Hank. "You're amazing!"

"Really?" Hank asked. The blonde just smiled and nodded back to him. He jumped down from the fixture and put back on his socks and shoes.

"I believe introductions are in order." Charles introduced everyone in the room, including the two Germans that hung around in the back.

Agent Black spoke up. "Aright, why don't I show you to the REC room, so that you can all relax and get a bite to eat?"

"It will be a pleasure working with you." Charles said to Hank before he followed the agent.

* * *

The REC room was boring to Gemma. There was nothing that suited he interests, so just sat there and let Raven talk her ear off, until there was a knock on the door. Raven got up and revealed Hank.

"Hi Hank, is there something you needed?"

Gemma jumped off the couch and walked over to them. "I'm going to leave you two children alone, I'm going to go talk to Charles." She smiled and winked at Raven before she left.

After walking for what seemed for hours, Gemma had found where Charles and Erik were.

"I don't need your help." Erik said with venom in his voice.

"Don't kid yourself, you needed my help last night. Here you have the chance to be apart of something much bigger than yourself." The professor paused. "I won't stop you from leaving. I could, but I won't." He turned and started to walk to the building, eyes slightly widening when he saw Gemma. "Shaw's got friends, you could do with some." With that, he was gone, leaving Erik and Gemma standing there.

_"So are you leaving?"_ Gemma said in German, making Erik's head snap back to look at her. _"Even though you promised you wouldn't leave again?"_

He was silent as he clenched his jaw and looked at her with such decisiveness.

She sighed. "You can do what you want Erik, I won't stop you either. Just know I'm right behind you, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating this story as much as I wanted to! I've gotten too focused with school and what I should be doing after graduation, so I'm taking the weekend to update this story!

Thank you for all the follows, reviews, and favorites!

I don't own X-Men or anything of the sort, except Gemma. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter; it's designed to amplify brainwaves, so it could enhance your telepathic powers, help us find other mutants for our division." Agent Black informed Charles as they sat in his office.

"What if they don't want to be found by you?" Both men in the room turned their eyes to Erik standing in the doorway, accompanied by a smiling Gemma.

Charles smiled. "Erik, Gemma. You decided to stay."

Gemma only smiled more before speaking. "If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Charles, Erik, and I can find the mutants, no suits."

The agent only looked at the girl with slight irritation written on his face. "First of all, that's my machine out there. Second of all, and much more importantly, this is Charles' decision. Charles is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn't that right?" Black looked back to the telepath in front of him.

"Sorry, but I agree with Gemma. We'll find them alone."

"And if I say no?" Black asked incredulously.

Charles gave the man a pointed look. Then good luck using your installation without me." He got up from his chair after Agent Black sighed, agreeing to his plan. "I'm glad that you two are staying."

Gemma only smiled at him. "It took some persuasion, believe me."

As the four walked out to the old radar, the agent had asked Charles if he would allow them to shave his head, to make sure the results would come out clearer, but he kindly declined. Sooner or later, Raven had joined the group to make their way out to the machine.

"I call it Cerebro." Hank said as he looked around the structure.

Gemma smiled. "Spanish for brain?"

"Yes." Charles chuckled.

"Okay, so the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When he picks up a mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay and then the coordinates of their location are printed out here." Hank explained as he motioned to different objects.

Raven looked around the room in wonder. "You designed this?"

"Yeah.." Hank looked slightly embarrassed.

Charles was standing in the middle of the mechanism on a platform, putting the machine down on his head.

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles." Erik said with a smirk as he rounded the railing that was on the platform.

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik."

Gemma cleared her throat. "We've _been_ lab rats.."

"I know one when I see one." Erik continued for her.

"Okay, great.. Are you sure we can't shave your head?"

Charles instantly snapped back. "Don't touch my hair."

Hank sighed, turning to flip switches. Electrodes started to shine with a dim light, making Charles close his eyes in concentration. Gemma crossed her arms and walked over to Erik, who only put an arm around her waist. She jumped when Charles gasped as he gripped onto the railing with his eyes wide open. Paper was being projected out of a printer, taking notes of the coordinates of mutants in the world. The telepath laughed out loud.

"It's working!" Hank cheered before helping Charles down from the platform. "This is an amazing start!" Gemma smiled when Charles wrapped his arms around Raven and twirled her around, making the blonde laugh.

~*0*~

"You expect me to go in there? Are you serious, Erik?" Gemma looked at the two men in front of her as they sat outside of a strip club with annoying neon lights.

"You can stay here, if you like?" Charles suggested.

Gemma looked at the two with a sarcastic face. "Really? I would have never thought of that. Well, off you go. Don't be pigs in there." She practically shoved them out of the car being they could say anything else. With the car basically to herself, she sighed as she pulled out her sketch book. After loosing the one on the boat with Shaw, she made it a point to stop and get a new one.

As she let her mind wander, the pencil in her hand started to take over, drawing unconsciously. With what seemed like mere seconds, Charles and Erik were back in the car with a young woman. Gemma looked down at her book and noticed that she had started to draw what looked like Erik and herself when they were younger. Quickly, she slipped the book back into her bag.

"That was quick." Gemma glanced at Erik, who was smiling down at her. "I see that you two had some luck?"

"Yes, Gemma, meet Angel."

The girl smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I'll be taking a nap, since these two idiots dragged me all the way out here."

Erik sighed. "You asked to come along."

The drive back to the facility was a quick one. Raven and Angel got along with each other, so no one was worried when they went ahead onto the next mutant. They luckily flagged down the right taxi driver, which was driven by a man named Darwin. The three slipped into the backseat of the cab.

"Where to, fellas?" He looked at Gemma in the middle of Charles and Erik. "Miss?"

"Richmond, Virginia, please." Erik stated.

The driver looked at him with the help of the rearview mirror. "Right, so the airport, station, what?"

"We were rather hoping you would take us all the way." Gemma said as she put her hands together on her lap.

"That's a six hour drive.."

"That will give us plenty of time to talk." Erik mused, as he flipped the meter to start the time of the cab. Darwin just jumped and looked back at them.

The next day, they headed towards a local aquarium, where a boy was apparently at. Gemma was greeted by a slightly annoyed blonde walking out of the exhibits. A ginger boy, who was more than likely Sean Cassidy, was standing in front of the empty fish tank. Charles and Erik stood on either side of them as Gemma stood beside Erik.

Next was a boy named Alex Summers. For some reason, he was in prison when they had went to find him.

"What does the government want with a guy like Alex Summers?" The man that escorted them there asked suspiciously. "I just hope you're not planning on putting him with others. First guy I've ever met who actually prefers solitary confinement." The door opened to reveal a young blond, who just glared at them.

Finally, the last mutant that they managed to locate was located at a run down bar. As the trio walked in, they instantly found the man seated at the bar with a cigar and glass on the table.

"Excuse me, I'm Erik Lensherr."

"Charles Xavier."

"Go fuck yourself." The man said casually, not even waiting for explanations. Gemma just snorted and started to laugh quietly. Erik looked back at her, slightly annoyed before they walked out.

Erik just continued to look at her. "Gemma, that's not funny."

She wiped her eyes in mock crying. "It was to me, Erik."

They got back into the car and made their way back to base. There, Raven was waiting for Gemma in the REC room with the others that had come with them.

* * *

Sorry, I want to save the code names for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own X-Men! (Although I love all of them to death)

* * *

"We're government agents now, we should have code names." Raven said as she smiled. "I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn, _I_ wanted to be Mystique." Sean said jokingly.

The blonde laughed. "Well tough, I called it." Suddenly, she transformed into Sean. "And I'm _way_ more mysterious than you." Everyone clapped and laughed. "So Darwin, what about you?"

"Well, 'Darwin' is already a nickname, and it sort of fits. You know, adapt to survive, check this out." He walked over to the fish tank, submerging his face into the water. Within seconds, gills grew on the sides of his face, making the people in the room cheer once again.

"Amazing, Darwin." Gemma smiled at the young man as he walked over to sit down.

He smiled as he nodded to Sean. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be..." The ginger paused. "Banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a waling spirit?" Hank asked, confused.

Sean smirked as he stood up to walk to the end of the table where Coke bottles were already lined up. "You might want to cover your ears." As he crouched down, everyone hesitantly covered their ears. The ginger sucked in a breath and held it, moving his head slightly back and forth once, before letting out a high-pitched scream that completely missed the soda bottles and hit the big glass window that was in front of them. Surprisingly satisfied with himself and the applause that was he rewarded with, he smirked as he waltzed his way back to his seat. "Your turn."

"My stage name is Angel.. And, uh.. It kind of fits." Angel stood up and took off her jacket, revealing her wings that materialised from her skin.

"Woah! You can fly?" Raven gaped at the intricate wings.

"Uh huh. And uh.." She turned towards the open window and quickly spat a small ball of fire that landed on the top of the statue's head. "So what's your name?" Angel asked Hank as she sat back down.

Alex quickly intercepted. "How about Bigfoot?" Gemma looked at the blond is mild disgust.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet. And uh, yours are kind of small." Raven snapped back, making the German girl smile to herself.

"What about you, Gemma, what can _you_ do?" Sean pointed to her with soda bottle in hand as he said 'you.'

She sighed. "Raven's seen it, but I do have another ability, I guess." Gemma brought her hands up in front of her and started to rub them together, causing small, blue sparks to jump from her fingers. Pulling her hands apart revealed miniature lightning bolts, dancing from hand to hand. "I can take electricity from any objects that possess it, but I have to make sure I don't exhaust myself." Throwing her hand to the side of her made the lightning fade, but made a bright orange flame erupt from her open palm. "I learned I could control fire just a few months ago." Gemma smiled as everyone applauded for her.

"How about Volt?" Hank asked timidly.

"I like it." Gemma smirked as she leaned back on the sofa.

"So Alex, what's your gift? What can you do?" Darwin asked.

"It's not.." The blonde looked around. "I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?"

"Why don't you just do it out there?"

"Come on!"

Gemma put her hand up. "Maybe he doesn't-" Her protest was lost as the young adults started to cheer Alex's name, making him rise from his seat and walk out of the room through the broken window.

"Get down when I tell you." His orders were left when everyone but Gemma walked along the wall. "Get back." They all ducked behind the wall, but peeked out once again. "Get back!" Alex's words were ignored. "Whatever."

He started to move his torso in a circular pattern, causing red rings to erupt from his body. The rings flew off his body in different directions, making one of the rings cut the statue in the courtyard be cut in half.

Once again, everyone jumped and cheered. But Sean interrupted them with a big shout.

"Let's party!"

~*0*~

Gemma sat on the couch alone as he hand her two forefingers to her temples, trying to block out the loud music and _children_ shouting. The last time she checked, Angel was flying around, Sean and Alex were taking turned hitting Darwin with different objects from the room, Raven was dancing on a couch, and Hank was hanging upside down from a ceiling lamp. By now, it was getting to the point where Gemma was unconsciously gathering electricity from the room, making the radio station to come in and out and the lights to flicker once in a while. She tried to get them to stop and try to be decent people, but she was ignored.

She heard three sets of footsteps as she was getting ready to turn the radio off for good. Gemma opened her eyes and whipped her head to glare at the radio, making it burst and everyone to jump.

"_What_ are you doing?" She looked back at Moira who definitely looked pissed off. Everyone was looking at the agent, guiltily. "What happened to the statue?"

"It was Alex." Hank blurted out.

Raven stepped forward. "No, Havok. We have to call Alex Havok. That's his name now. And we were thinking that _you_-" she pointed to Charles. "-should be Professor X, and you should be Magneto." She finished as she pointed to Erik. By then, Gemma had gotten up and dusted herself off. As she walked past Charles, Erik, and Moira, the telepath looked at her as she smiled sarcastically at him.

_'They wouldn't listen to me.'_ She thought towards Charles as she walked away.

"Exceptional." She heard Erik mutter as he turned to follow Gemma. Quickly, he caught up with the brunette quickly. "Are you alright, Gemma?"

"Yes, amazing, Erik. You know, the whole time I tried to calm them down and act their age, they completely ignored me. It was like I was with _him _again, ignoring me after I was done showing off my powers. I swear, I should have blown up the radio sooner."

"Gemma."

The brunette turned sharply at her name with a sour expression. _"What?"_

Erik paused, trying to find his words. "Your eyes.."

"What colour?"

"Yellow." Erik's answer made her sigh.

She looked back up at her old friend. "No wonder I'm being moody; too much electricity. Come on." Gemma grabbed his hand and dragged him back to her room.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something, calm down." After letting go of his hand, Gemma turned back towards him to see a confused expression on his face. "I just figured out something else that I can do." She cupped her hands together and summoned a soft orange flame.

Erik smirked. "Amazing."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment." She walked to the window and opened it, putting her hands outside to summon electric currents. "I haven't figured out a way to convert the currents into energy, so I guess this'll just have to do for now." Soft humming was heard as small blue streaks fell from her hands and to the ground.

She sighed and shut the window, facing Erik to reveal her lavender eyes. "How was your meeting?"

"Boring, mostly. We leave at three in the morning for Russia to get Shaw." Erik noticed when he said his name, Gemma's jaw tightened. "And how was _your_ evening?" He asked teasingly, making her look at him with faux anger.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her reply only made him smile and walk over to her. "Anyways, it's late, I'm going to bed." She wrapped her arms around his torso, letting him rest his chin on top of her head. "You should be going to bed too, you have a big day tomorrow. Just promise me something." Gemma pulled away and looked up at Erik with a serious face.

"Get that bastard for me."

* * *

I know this is slightly shorter than other chapters, but I have gotten a new job and I work the weekends (when I try to update). Thank you for the reviews, views, follows, and favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

...Well.. This is awkward..

I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry about that! I've been busy with applying to colleges, working 5 days a week, and I recently got sick, and I'm trying to ignore the way my chest hurts when I breathe, so I'm doing this for you!

I, sadly, don't own X-Men, I just own Gemma!

_"Italics" - German_

**_'Bold and Italics' - Thoughts_**

* * *

Gemma sat on a couch in between Angel and Raven with her eyes closed as she only halfway listened to their conversation. Metal dinging from the pinball machine where Alex and Darwin were competing barely registered in her mind.

"I didn't know the circus was in town!" The brunette opened her eyes to see a couple of CIA agents outside of the window. She narrowed her eyes. "Come on honey, give us a little.." One of them made flapping motions with his hands. "No..? Come on, how about the foot?" As they continued to taunt the group in the room, Gemma's eyes narrowed even further as she became more and more irritated. It must have showed, because lights outside were flickering and stopped when Raven put a hand on her arm.

Finally, Hank got up from his seat to the window. "There it is, come on Big Foot, let's go!" He pushed a button on the wall that made the curtain come down, blocking the night from the group.

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven said to Angel.

Angel scoffed and made a sour face. "Guys being stupid, I can handle. Okay? But I'd rather have a bunch of boys look at me with my clothes off the way these ones look at me."

"At us.." Raven added quietly.

Gemma was about to say something, when strange thumping outside interrupted her. They were getting louder, and closer together. Gemma closed her eyes as she clenched her jaw. So they had come after all.

"What is that?" Darwin asked. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right." They opened the curtains to reveal a deadly still courtyard. Confusion was on everyone's faces until fear replaced it when one of the CIA agents fell onto the ground with a sickening crack. The people around Gemma screamed as she just clenched her hands tightly.

_"That bastard is here."_ Gemma mumbled to herself in German. The last thing she needed, even _wanted_, was for that man to be here.

* * *

*Gemma's PoV*

"Everyone, stay away from the windows. Try and stay calm." I said out loud. They looked at me with such fear in their eyes, it made me clench my jaw. There was a time where my eyes held that same emotion.

"Gemma, your eyes.." Raven tried to say.

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter right now. We need to go, _now._" One of the men trying to stop Azazel banged on the window, telling us to stay in the room, when the man of question appeared in the middle of the courtyard, and within seconds, murdering almost everyone shooting at him. Stray bullets hit the window, shattering it instantly.

"Everyone, get out of here, now!" I barked, helping a few of the children off the floor as I pointed to the door.

"What about you?" Darwin asked.

"I'm right behind you." A tornado blew its way through on the other side of the room as it destroyed Cerebro. As they left the room, I glanced behind to see Riptide stepping through the broken window. When his eyes landed on me, he smiled.

We ran through the halls, only to run back into the room we were in, due to the fact that Azazel was just ahead of us.

"If you want the mutants, they're right through this door. Please, leave us normal-" The voice of the other side of the door keeping Azazel out was cut short when bones had started to be cracked.

Finally, the Nazi doctor himself stepped through the hole in the wall. Instantly, I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as I stiffened and looked at the very man that made me what I am today.

Shaw turned to Azazel. "The telepath?"

"Not here." The red man replied.

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off." He reached up and took off the helmet that was protecting him from Charles. He smiled. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I'm not here to hurt you." His eyes scanned our group before they landed on me. "Save for you, Gemma. _You've been a bad girl._"

I tensed up even more as he started to speak in my native language. _"Piss off, old man."_

"Freeze!" Somehow, one of the agents was still alive, risking his life for us, when Azazel disappeared and reappeared in front of him and killed him. "My friends, there is a revolution coming, when mankind discovers who we are, what we can do. Each of us face a choice; be enslaved or rise up to rule."

_"This is bullshit!"_ I yelled out, my teeth bared. The others that were standing closer to me backed away, due to the growing shocks of electricity that was coming off my body.

Shaw just ignored me. "Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, you are against us. So you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings." He paused, looking down at Angel as he held out his hand. "And queens." As he wanted, Angel stepped forward and took his hand.

"Angel.." Raven said quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" Darwin looked at her incredulously.

She looked up at us. "Come on. We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of." Darwin held his hand out towards her, but Shaw and his group were already on his way.

"We have to do something." Raven frowned. Darwin turned to Alex and said something, earning a shove from the blond.

**_'No..'_ **My eyes almost bulged out of my head when I realised what they were doing.

"Stop." Darwin called out as his attention turned from Alex to Shaw. "I'm coming with you."

The man smiled. "Good. So tell me about your mutation."

"Well, I adapt to survive, so I guess I'm coming with you."

"I like that." As Shaw chuckled, Alex moved to his right passed me. Instantly, I started to follow him.

"Alex!" Darwin shouted as he grabbed Angel and transformed so he could protect Angel.

"Get back!" Alex yelled as red rings pulsed around him and they flew to Shaw. Quickly, he absorbed the attack, making the grin on Alex's face falter.

Shaw smirked. "Protecting your fellow mutants. A noble gesture." Darwin quickly recovered and went to punch the man, but was blocked. Without even thinking, I ran past everyone, ignoring their calls to me as I charged to that very man that I hated. "Adapt to this."

I was too late.

The doctor forced the energy that he had stored into Darwin's mouth and backed away when he saw me advancing.

_"You bastard doctor!"_ I screamed out as I started to throw punches and kicks. Of course, all of them were blocked and the energy that I used was absorbed by him.

He tutted gently. _"Gemma, that's no way to act around the man who has taken care of you all this time."_ He reached out and patted my face, which sent me to the wall, making me hit my head. I groaned when I heard a crack, but ignored it as I glared at him. _"I guess I'll have no choice but to punish you._ Azazel." With a flash of smoke, the teleporter was in front of me with a smirk on his face as I felt something pierce my stomach.

"Gemma!" Someone, I think Raven, screamed out.

Shaw only smiled in response. "Consider that a warning, dear." Azazel quickly disappeared and reappeared by Shaw and his associates, making them all disappear into the night.

A breath that I was unconsciously hold passed through my lips as I slid down the wall and collapsed on the ground.

"Gemma, please!" The group of children ran over, their faces hovering in my line of sight. "Stay awake, please!" Raven had tears running down her face.

The pain from both my head and stomach were fading as I scoffed. "This is just the beginning. Besides, I've had worse from him."

_"I want my Erik, where's my Erik.."_

Then the dark clouded my vision.

* * *

As Charles, Moira, and Erik returned to the CIA base, they were only greeted with the building in ruins. Quickly, they weaved through the destruction, they finally found the group of mutants, minus 2 of them.

"Where's Gemma?" Erik looked around with quick eyes, everyone staying silent.

Charles spoke. "We made arrangements for you to be taken home."

"We're not going home." Sean said, looking up.

"What?"

Sean pointed to Alex. "He's not going back to prison."

"They killed Darwin." Alex said. "And they hurt Gemma."

Erik clenched his jaw as Charles continued. "All the more reason to leave. This is over."

"Darwin's dead, Charles. And we can't even bury him."

"We can avenge him." Erik said as all eyes were directed towards him.

"Erik, a word please." Charles pulled his friend aside. "They're just kids."

The man quickly countered. "No, they _were_ kids. Shaw has his army, we need ours."

Charles sighed as the two walked back to the group. "We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?"

"Yeah." Alex said as he nodded.

"Well, we can't stay here." Hank said quietly. "Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go."

"Yes we do." Charles said with a small smile. "But first, I need to know where Gemma is."

Raven shifted at the question. "Well.. After she passed out, Hank stopped the bleeding from her stomach, but her head wouldn't stop.." Erik's knuckles turned white from gripping his hands so hard. "Finally, someone took her to the hospital.." She looked up at Erik. "She said your name before she went unconscious."

Charles looked at Erik and nodded, letting him know that he should go to her.

*.-.*

Erik sat on a chair that was on the left side of the bed where Gemma was laying. He had her hand in his as he rubbed his thumb over her soft skin. The doctor told him that she would soon be able to wake up, that somehow, the swelling from her brain had subsided, the stab wound that pierced her stomach was more than fifty percent healed.

He sighed. _"You need to wake up soon, Gemma.."_

_"Who said I wasn't awake?"_ Erik's eye's shot up, meeting Gemma's soft lavender ones. _"I take it that Russia was a bust then?"_

_"Obviously."_ He scoffed. _"How're you feeling?" _His eyes scanned her face, looking for any signs of injuries.

She laughed softly. _"I'll be fine, I've been through worse."_ She sat up in the bed, raising her arms over her head to stretch. _"I'm just happy that you're safe."_ Gemma carefully grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek.

_"Gemma.. May I tell you something?"_ She looked up to meet Erik's soft blue eyes. So many emotions were swirling through those blue eyes. As she nodded, he took a deep breath. _"I know that this might be sudden, but-"_ He paused, gathering his thoughts. _"when they told me that he had hurt you, I couldn't help but think that I almost lost a part of me.."_

Gemma's heart fluttered in her chest. _"Are you saying..?"_

He looked up at her. _"Gemma.. I love you.. I can't lose you again. And I promise you that I'll protect you from him and anyone else that means you harm."_ Tears rolled down her face as he said those words. Softly, he brushed away a stray tear with his thumb where his hand rested on his face.

_"Erik.. I love you too."_

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHH sorry omg


End file.
